Adventures in the Sanctuary of Light
by Nightfuse
Summary: The mysticism of Winter's Veil finally becomes to much for the curiosity of two black dragon whelps.


Song and the joy of revelry of a holiday started it. Voices, ones that were unfamiliar sounding not to far from the halls of the cavern. Causing small light mutters to rise from the sleeping bunch of beings coalesced in a circle. Lights flickered from the halls of the cavern, not caused by lanterns or torches, but the mirroring of the lava off of obsidian rock and scale. The heat was intense, feeling as though fire itself razed through the caverns. Though it did nothing to harm the small group of whelplings lying and slumbering. At first thought, no one would have suspected the group to grow into the ferocious beasts that hunted the world. Rather, the whelps looked harmless. The four of them all dozing soundly in the relaxing atmosphere of their home.

The sound of whatever was outside kept going, becoming nearly audible to the ears in the cave. Slowly then, a whelp moves. Curling up slowly into a ball, nearly trying to escape the noise. The sound of an annoyed sigh escaping it. Dust would waft from it's muzzle, coating the closest whelp near it with a thin layer. Then, as if the actions of the first whelp had set the ball in motion. Black eyes would open, staring in what could only be a light, even playful glare. "Lana... "

The first whelp says nothing, curling up further into the ball she had made, rather ignoring the speaker. At the lack of a response the speaker would pull himself from the group, standing up and unfurling the small wings on his back. Dust falling from him back onto the floor as if it never left. His black eyes remained on the female before he began to circle her. Stopping just a moment to eye his peers before turning back to her. And then.. he struck. His body propelling forward to attack the younger whelp . The sound of light snarling emitting from the both of them as they tumbled around in the cavern's depths. The female's bright white fangs snapping at him. "Get.. off..." The wrestling continued for a moment longer before the male finally pulled from the female. Ignoring the current bite marks left on him that went along with his previous. His eyes now content on watching the female as she moved to lick whatever cuts the larger male's claws had given her. He stood there, tail swishing to his side and playfully beating at the ground with it. "Why did you wake me then?"

At first, the female says nothing, glaring at him before turning her head towards the entrance of the cavern. "They did..." She mutters, clearly still agitated at the fact whatever it was had in fact kept her awake, as well as the male's attack. She shifts then, claws gently scraping against the floor and causing just a few jagged cracks in it's surface. "The noise there... it keeps going." She takes just a few tentative steps forward. A low hiss sounding behind her makes her stop, pausing to look at the older male closely. He snaps at her tail with his small teeth, missing barely as she retracts it to her. Then he moves past her. "Fine. Let's go check it out?" She smirks, moving to follow him, both whelps pushing off the ground gently to let their small wings catch flight.

Near the edge of the cavern, the light broke through the various amounts of dust that shifted into the air thanks to the light wind. Causing just a few rays to enter the cavern. Both whelps, tentativly move to it's light. Their black eyes squinting as they emerge from the dark cave. "You know the others will be mad at us unless we turn back Lana.." A snort is the only reply from the female, who was now moving a bit further from the entrance to head towards the sound. Her wings beating lightly, keeping herself afloat even with the various cuts upon them. He rushes after her, his head whipping around as he watches for anything that could pose a threat to the two. "We should be careful though Lana.. hunters about." He glances to her as she snorts once more, quite annoyed that she didn't even care. Then, without a word he pushes by her, taking the lead in going towards the sounds.

Flying just a bit higher to overcome one of the large spikes of the mountain, he glances down to the smaller whelp. "It's the orcish hold... And it's all music and cheering..." He ushers her to him, as they get just a bit closer to the stronghold. Both whelps, focused on the surroundings and the occupants. Orcs, children and adults, scrambled to and fro each building. Decorating the outside of the posts, tents and stables with green trim as well as bright orbs of assorted colors. Some of the orcs were boasting about their latest conquests.. completely in the drink by then. Others telling stories of past holidays to the younger ones. Smells of different foods and drinks wafted through the air and caught the noses of the two whelps.

After a moment of just watching he nudges the female to follow him. "Come.. There is a wagon headed to the bigger city. Think they mentioned a large celebration." He pauses, staring at her before nodding. "And we'll be back before anyone notices... and with a story." At least that earned a small nod from the female. So he led her to follow the wagon, watching in slight awe as more than just orcs ambled up onto it's cart. Kaldorei, Gnomes, Humans, and even Sin'Dorei followed. All decked out in green and red clothing, singing and dancing as they traversed the mountains of Blade's Edge.  
He pauses, making the smaller whelp give a low whine. And without a word, the male whelp moves towards the bushes, motioning for her to follow him. She give a low pout, looking towards the wagon and then back to the male. Then finally she follows him. Watching him closely as a faint nearly unseen glow emits from him as he shifts. What was once a whelp, now stood as a young human boy. Black hair trimmed to perfection, yet still left scraggly upon his head. Small freckles adorned the boy's tanned face, hiding the light scars that marred his cheek. The freckles making the image even more innocent than he intended. His body, scrawny yet agile from the way he moved slightly. He shifted, adjusting the dark red clothing on his small frame. Tugging the cloak half over his shoulder before giving a dramatic bow towards her. His violet colored eyes teased her wordlessly before he motioned to her "Your turn."

Sensing no reply from her, the boy's smirk turns into a light frown and he ambles toward her. His hands moving to her back and pushing roughly at her to make her go into the bushes, she had no choice in the matter. So obey him was what she would do, and the smug look she gave him was all he recieved before the whelp darted behind the bushes as well. In a vibrant flash of light, not caring for the fact that anyone could have seen it, the female shifts to her own humanoid form. Choosing one that was relativly close to his in height and looks, so that it'd appear they were siblings. She steps out of the bushes, just a small hint of an annoyed glare being thrown his way. Her long black hair, falling down to her back, matching the same color as his. Though where he had chosen freckles, the girl chose nothing. The one faint scar from her scramble with him left on the side of her face. She makes a small grumble, tugging at the off white dress she wore as if it hindered her. Dark eyes darting to it with a small look of disgust before she starts walking off to catch up to the caravan. "Lana! Wait for me!"

As the two young whelps caught up to the caravan, the boy's voice calls out. "Wait for us! Please? We want to go to the city too!" A few laughs are given from the people on the wagon. Two kids running to catch up was a cute sight. No one had even thought these two were creatures of disaster. Not at all would they find that thought in their heads. So, when one of the male Sin'dorei Blood Knights turned his steed around to walk near them. The red and black armor he wore was dimmed in sheen, scratches bore upon it from his fights with the various beings there. Though dirt caked his plate and skin, he laughed happily. Green eyes that poked from under his blonde hair looking to the two children. His plated hand reached down to pick up the boy and set him down upon the mount just in front of him. "Come children, you'll ride with me and the Lady Vaeira then." His eyes glance to the lithe feline that now walked beside the young girl. She laughs, shifting back into her elven form. Taking the female child up into her arms and settling her onto her own shoulders. "And trust me.. this will be a lot better than the wagon." She nods gently, the light blue hair on her head bouncing as she does so. Lana's eyes dart from her to the boy and both share an actual smile.

The four stay close to the wagon, at least just to hear the sounds of the group singing and laughing. All the while, the Druidess and Paladin talking about the big city. How the city was technically divided, yet at the same time each being served the same purpose. How no matter what it faced, it's people would stand up to it's enemies. The paladin spoke of his order to them. His duty to Lady Liadrin and that of his people. All while the Druidess spoke of her work in the Mountains, trying to reclaim the earth from the fel users who tainted it. The children just listened, perched on the mount and the shoulders of the Elven female. This was honestly all they both wanted. To hear about the world outside their cave. Each time a new area came into view, the adults would point at it and describe the setting to them. The lands of Zangarmarsh, Zabra'jin and the large resovoir where it was rumored to be the home of the Lady Vashj. Into the great hills of Nagrand. Home to the many beasts of the land as well as the large arena where competitors came to fight for riches. For each curiosity filled question asked, there was a thorough answer, and at times, a small laughable debate between the paladin and druidess. The children didn't mind though, they found the two beings interactions with each other intriguing.

They continued to talk and laugh throughout their trek. Ocassionally the Paladin switching with the druidess and allowing her a chance to rest her own legs while mounted. Over the grassy hills, and up the cliffside of the High Path. The caravan marched through the small tunnel. Aligned with holdiay decorations and Draenei guards who waved at the group that passed them. As the tunnel ended, the small upper tier of the city was shown. The Terrace of Light, home to the Aldor priests and priestesses who helped protect the City of Light. As the two older beings looked down at the children, smiles and a knowing nod would exchange between the two of them. They would lift up both children, so they could see the inner circle of the city better from the platform they stood. A soft chime would sound in their minds then and both children would look to each other. "Welcome children.. to Shattrath. The Dwelling of Light." A laugh emits from the Druidess as she sees their faces and looks of confusion. "Come.. you both shall meet A'dal himself then." She steps forward, still holding onto the young girl. The males following in her steps as they stepped onto the elevator to lower into the city itself.

* * *

The story was a originally a one shot request from a guildmate of mine. Though due to the length, and nowhere near being done with it, I have decided to add chapters instead. Turning the one shot into a more larger story.


End file.
